


time and space

by sunshinesakae



Series: CDL48 (AKA cuddling48) [2]
Category: SKE48
Genre: F/F, mentions of tired babysitter sally passed out in a massage chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesakae/pseuds/sunshinesakae
Summary: two idols, one chair





	time and space

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EATC3sEUcAArmg0?format=png&name=small

Haruka rubs her at her eyes as she practically stumbles into the living room of the house the staff had rented out to film the music video in. They’re in the last stages of filming, having only a couple more scenes before they can finally wrap up for the day. The more senior members are the last to film the group close-up scenes, and are currently posing on the roof while everyone else is- 

Haruka softly laughs to herself as she gazed at all of the girls sprawled over the various pieces of furniture in the house. The majority of them are crowded on the couch, splayed out like tetris pieces. Sarina had managed to score the massage chair and Natsuki, for some reason, had decided to claim the kitchen counter and is currently lying on top of the marble countertop. Haruka starts to seriously consider just sleeping on the floor before her eyes settled on Yuzuki, who was curled up in a plush, velvet chair. 

Yuzuki startles awake when Haruka gently places a hand on her shoulder, before realizing who it was and heaving an exhausted sigh. “What is it?” she mumbles out, resting her head in the palm of her hand.

“Scoot over,” Haruka says. “I want to sleep too.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, this chair is meant for one person,” Yuzuki retorts, gesturing to how she alone had barely fit into the chair, before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

“So you don’t want me here?”

Yuzuki’s eyes are closed, but the slight twitch of her lips is enough to give away how much Haruka’s question has flustered her. “Whatever,” the younger girl eventually settles on, scooting over to give what Haruka what meager space was left of the chair.

“Thanks,” Haruka whispers as she climbs on, and immediately presses herself against Yuzuki’s side. It’s a tight fit; Yuzuki has to scoot out even more to give Haruka sufficient space. Haruka can’t help but feel bad seeing how Yuzuki is barely managing to cling onto the edge of her seat as she tries to return to her nap. She should probably buy Yuzuki some (certified American™) bubble tea later as thanks, Haruka thinks to herself.

“Whatever,” Yuzuki grouses again, but the last thing that Haruka feels before she succumbs to jet lag and exhaustion is the sensation of Yuzuki tugging at the hem of Haruka’s jacket to move her closer inward, and the warmth that spreads in her chest from that gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe this singular picture of yuzukuma sleeping together squished in a chair brought me back from the dead? i certainly can anyways please follow me at @yuzukumatopride on twitter for more sporadic yuzukuma (and other ske fic) content


End file.
